1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a power line communication (PLC) apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a power line communication apparatus and method configured to perform communication while supplying power at the same time through a power line configured to supply power.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power line communication apparatus performs communication through a power line that is already provided, and thus no additional wiring work is needed. The power line is capable of reaching a basement or other enclosed domain which cannot be reached by wireless technology. As a result, in many fields, a communication network using power line communication is being adopted. For example, power line communication is being adapted as a method used to form a communication network as a home network.
However, such power line communication performs communication by loading a data signal on a voltage signal, and thus peripheral circuits such as various filters, transformers, and diodes are being used to load the data signal on the voltage signal. As a result, the structure of the circuit becomes complex, and the product cost is increased as additional components other than the circuit structure are needed for communication.